A Thug's Pure Son
A Thug's Pure Son: Vol.I There are many adventurers around, there always was. It is a dirty manner anyone can handle to their own capability, like Cale. Who used to be a son of Poacher living under unbearable conditions, who used to have been tortured for smallest mistakes he was making, unfortunate boy. However, by no means it was anyone's fault. Everyone, after all has a pure and dark side, it is just the balance between this two side decides on one's destiny. Even his father once was a man with a pure heart. He used to live a decent life, perhaps a bit jerky but still, no hard would ever come from him. He had a decent job where he was making his money from as a trade-dealer and he was always entrusted on any matter more than anyone. Even though, his early and so dramatical losses in his life grown him as a true man and shaped his life from scratch. Then as every man would, he found his equal soul that would come only once in an one man's life and he didn't let it shift through his hands. He held it and claimed it with all the desire and admiration he could gather within himself. Her name was Aren, only daughter of a rich governor who gave out his darling without any question to this young, handsome and successful man who helped carrying his burdens often. And, they were married all in an instant and lived happily and peacefully for twenty-two years. Well, if you don't count the War of Mercenaries and a few accidents here and there, they were happy as ever. Until this one day when the Akal's magic poured through the rivers while Aren was bathing inside. It all happened in an instant. First caught her legs, then slowly began surronding around her naked thin and firm body. Until Aren's resistance was broken and lost herself completely to this unseen spell of Silver Mage. Then she disappeared and never came back. Now-old and desperate trade-dealer, Maner was sitting aside his bed. Holding their baby inside his arms, trying to accept the fact she will never return. Then everything in Maner's life was torn apart completely. His business was no more, as was his life. He couldn't bear this once-beautiful and meaningful village to him anymore. As he was leaving, he left this heirloom of his family which was coming from one generation to other back with the baby just in front of the doors his life passed away. And he was gone too. That old baby was left to dead until luckily a random merchant founded the baby and raised him as he was his own. While he was growing to a man and now with his new family of Pieceloghers', rumors began to spread around about a newly-founded thug party terrorizing the surronding area. Ulros' wife begged him to move somewhere else and leave everything behind just for the threat but Ulros didn't listen her, as he was no coward. He took his three sons with himself and went to fortify the fences. He thought, as his three sons: Elmo, Kuyor and Cale thought, it would suffice but it didn't. A few days later, Senn was heard screaming from the river she went to take water. When the family reached her, it was too late. She was gone. Then, a few minutes later, loud voices began to be heard from home back. They all hurried in an instant and was faced with this new thug party whose rumors were spreading around. Seemingly, they found this lone home, away from any crowd area quite easy to rape and loot. But they didn't expect to see so much male power and specially the Cale himself. It was a great shock for one of the thugs but his display didn't even lose a bit from his wicked image.